


The Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Captive Life in Silvermoonia Part 3

by Tbaarmark2017



Series: My Sequel to Gremlins 2 Part 2 [1]
Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	The Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Captive Life in Silvermoonia Part 3

The Princesses’ Comeback  
The doorbell rang.  
“I’ll go get it.” Says Kate. She gets up and go straight to the door.  
“Who is it?” She asked. When she opened the door, Kate put her hand to her mouth and gasped in shock.  
“Who is it, hon?” Asked Billy a little impatiently. He gets up to look past Kate and gasps as well.  
“The princesses of Silvermoonia, no way!” They exclaimed in unison.  
The two girls standing at the door looked at each other in confusion. Each of them grabs one side of a cage covered with a silvery piece of silk fabric. “We are not the princesses.” They explained to Billy and Kate. “We are actually their maids.”  
“Really?!” Billy raises an eyebrow in doubt.  
“It’s up to you to believe that or not.” Says the girls. They crinkled their brows out of slight unpleasantness and come in.  
“Hey, wait.” Says Kate, “You can’t just come in like that. You haven’t even got permission yet.”  
But the girls-one dressed in green and the other in blue-set down the mysterious cage on the dining table and remove the silk covering. Billy and Kate gaped and become speechless as they looked at the cage.  
On the other hand, a delightful look shows up on Ja Dal’s face when he saw the cage: it is that shiny, sterling silver cage he dwelled in as a mogwai. It still has all the amenities he played with and everything stayed exactly as how they were: the boxy pebble track on which he’d walk every day to improve his blood flow, the swing set and a small boombox he can use to play his favorite jazz songs and dance to them.  
The girl in green turn to the Peltzer couple. “Mr and Mrs Peltzer.” She glanced back and forth between the two.  
“How does she know our names?” Kate whispers to Billy.  
“I’ve learned your names from the princesses.” Says the girl. She frowns lightly: “I am here to inform you that the princesses want us to take Ja Dal, or Gizmo as it is known to you, back to Silvermoonia.” Her sight moves to the girl. “We will take Duchess back too. After all, she is the only companion your Gizmo can have in the Milky Way.”  
“Wait.” Says Kate. “You just said ‘your Gizmo’. If you know we are his masters, why’d you still insist on taking him away to your world?”  
“Good question.” Says the girl dressed in blue. She walks over to Kate, who step back a few steps as she perceives the girl to be intimidating. “Our hostesses said that humans are not as capable as us to provide an environment and atmosphere most suitable for the mogwais to live.” She said nonchalantly and points her finger up at the ceiling.  
Billy hold out his palms. “Hey, miss, look. Your attitude doesn’t work on this planet, okay?” Says Billy. “You cannot take Gizmo with you back to Silvermoonia. We are his master, not your princesses.”  
The alien girls look at and nod to each other. Suddenly, two swords appear in their hands. The handles of their swords are embossed with blue and green chrysanthemums. The blue and green steel blades give off a shimmer that make Kate feel a cold chill on her back.  
The girls shout and charge towards them, and Billy grabs and fights them back with the sword he used to kill the gremlin who attacked his mother. However, Billy is no opponent to them and got slashed by the girl in blue, who has better swordsmanship.  
The girl in green seizes the chance and shoots a beam of crescents from her fingertip at Ja Dal, turning him back to mogwai. She grabs Gizmo while the girl in blue quickly open the flank door of the cage. The girl-or maid-in green throws Gizmo into the cage and then throws two firecrackers on the stone floor, stopping the Peltzer couple from reaching Gizmo.  
“Let’s go!” They nod and run out the door, which is still open. Before Billy even had the chance to grab either one of them, the girls hop into the forest green Honda Civic outside. The Civic car glows and turns into its true form: a sleek, silvery Silvermoonian spaceship with a green stripe on its flanks.  
“Hey, wait!” Kate runs to the door and reaches out her hand, but it is too late. As the spaceship ascends, it generates a gust of wind so strong that the door is shut by force. Besides the gust of wind, it gives off a blinding bright silvery light, which forces Kate and Billy to cover their eyes with their arms. When the light is gone, the spaceship has already taken off into the distant sky, leaving the Peltzer couple stand at the kitchen window, watching helplessly and speechlessly.  
As soon as they get into the spaceship, the girls smirked and turn back into their true identities. It turns out that Green Moon and Blue Moon have tricked the Peltzer couple by taking on the disguise of their maids.  
“Tell me, Green Moon, why’d you turn Gizmo back into a mogwai again?” Asked Princess Blue Moon.  
“Sister, you told me Ja Dal can not keep his human form for long in Earth’s atmosphere.” Answered Green Moon. They burst into laughter as their spaceship fly towards the Moon, while Gizmo holds the silver balustrades of the cage and looks fearfully at them.  
Hence, Gizmo’s adventurous life begin.  
(To be continued)


End file.
